Narnia meets Harry potter
by Wolves12
Summary: When the magic world needs help, four kids are sent to Hogwarts. What will happen when Harry Potter meets Narnia?
1. Intro

Dumbledore sat in his Headmaster office. Times are changing. Voldermort is back, they need all the help they can get. But where can they get it. Dumbledore got up and went to his old magic map. This map shows all magical places. He looked around and saw Narnia, a great place of magic! Yes, there has to be something there!

Aslan walked down the shores of the Cair Paravel when he felt a wave of magic. It was a kind of magic that the White Witch uses. But it was not an evil magic, no it was magic of a good wizard. Alsan walked towards the magical source and saw an old man.

"Hello good sir, what are you doing in Narnia?" asked Aslan

The man turned towards Aslan. "My world is in need of help. We need you best warriors to help up. Do you have any."

"Ah, yes we do! But you may not think of them warriors." Aslan said.

"And why not?" questioned the man.

"Because they are but children." answered Aslan.

"Well how come children are your best?" asked the man.

"Well, they may be children but they are powerful."

"Do they have magic?"

"No but they have a way that is more than magic. They won't turn any challenge down."

"We do need that kind of spirit, can you send them over. Will that be a problem."

"No, and don't worry about telling me where to send them. My magic can send them where they need to go."

"Great now I have to go." said the man.

" ait! Before you go, What is your name?"

"My name, Great Lion, is Dumbledore." And then Dumbledore disappeared.


	2. Chapter 1

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking down Hogsmeade when the saw a blinding light. When it was gone, Ron asked "What _was_ that?"

"I have no idea, let's go find out." Harry whispered.

They walk to where the saw the light and there was quite a surprise.

"Does Aslan know what he is doing?" asked Susan.

"I don't know, but he seems to trust this Dumbledore guy." Peter said.

"He should not. This Dumbledore, he is a wizard. Like the White Witch!" Edmund

"But Aslan says he has good magic." Lucy piped.

"Ok let's just do this. All we have to do is walk through this door, we should arrive in a place call Hogsmeade." Peter stated.

The four siblings then walked through the door….

The Golden Trio saw four kids, two around their ages, the other two looked like a third and a second year. "I am sorry, but who are you?" Harry asked the four kids.

"I am Peter. These are my siblings Susan, Lucy and Edmund. Who are you?"

" I am Harry Potter. These are my friends Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasly. Why may I ask are you here? "

" We are looking for Mr. Dumbledore. " stated Susan.

" Why do you need Professor Dumbledore? " questioned Hermione.

" We need to speak to him. Can you take us to him? " asked Lucy.

" Ok, but if you try anything. " Harry pulled out his wand. " I will stun you till tomorrow. " Harry warned.

Harry and the group walked down the corridors and ended at the entrance of Dumbledore's HeadMaster office. " Chocolate Frogs. " Harry said. The entrance opened and the group walked in. When they entered the Headmaster's office Dumbledore voice said " Come in, sit down. "

The group came in, and sat down. " Hello. " smiled Dumbledore.

Peter nodded his head and asked. " Can we speak alone. Me and my siblings? "

" Well, I am sorry to say, I can not agree to that. " Dumbledore frowned.

" And why not? " asked Susan.

" Well you are here to protect our world. More specifically, you are here to protect Harry and his friends. " He gestured to The Golden Trio.

Harry opened his mouth and said. " I am sorry sir, but we don't need any protecting. "

" I know Harry, but these people are here to help you guys. "

" So what are we going to do while we are here? " asked Lucy.

" Well me and Aslan had a talk. We decide for all of you to be

sorted into one of our four houses. " Dumbledore explained.

" What are your four houses? " questioned Edmund.

" Hermione you can explain. " Dumbledore smiled.

" Ok. At Hogwarts there are four houses where students get sorted. Gryffindor, values courage, bravery, nerve, and chivalry. Hufflepuff values hard work, patience, justice, and loyalty. **Ravenclaw** values intelligence, creativity, learning, and wit. Slytherin house values ambition, cunning, leadership, and resourcefulness. " Hermione explained.

All of the Pevensies children were surprised one girl can remember all of that, besides Susan though. " What house are you guys in? " asked Peter.

" We are all in Gryffindor. " answered Ron.

" Ok, after we get sorted what do after that? " asked Susan.

" I had found out that you four possessed magic. We gotten wands that match your personalities. You will go to classes depending on your ages. Peter and Susan you two will go to into fifth year classes with Harry and his friends. Edmund, you will go into fourth year. And Lucy, you will go into second year. "

Everyone nodded their heads. " I will call everyone into The Great Hall. There I will explain everything, and you guys will get sorted. You three. " Dumbledore turned to The Golden Trio. " Take our guests to The Great Hall. "

The three got up and started to lead the siblings to the Great Hall.

Dumbledore stood up in front of everyone, with the Pevensies sibling next to him. " These four are here to help us. They will go to class with everyone. Now they must get sorted. "

Professor Mcgonagall went up with the sorting hat and set it down. " Peter Pevensie. " she called out.

Peter walked down to where Professor Mcgonagall was at. He sat

down on the stool. When he sat on the stool, the sorting hat was placed on his head. It only took a few moments and the hat called out " Gryffindor! "

All of the Gryffindors clapped. It was now Susan turn. She walked up and sat down, and the sorting hat was placed on her head. It took a while, like the sorting hat was deciding something. Finally the sorting hat called out " Ravenclaw. "

All of the Ravenclaws clapped. Now it was Edmund's turn. He was shaky walking up there. He was nervous and everyone could see that. When he sat down and the sorting hat was put on his head, there was a long the sorting hat called out " Slytherin. "

The Slytherins barely clapped, sure they were happy, but this kid looked weak. They don't except weak kids. Lastly was Lucy. She walked up there will her good spirit of a way. She sat on the stool and the sorting hat was placed on her head.

There was no wait, the sorting hat called out " Hufflepuff. " The Hufflepuffs clapped and accepted Lucy with open arms.

" Now since they are done, it is about time to eat. When we are all full, Harry and Hermione show around. Draco show Edmund around. Luna show Susan around and Hannah show Lucy around. "

Draco Malfoy walked up to the Gryffindor table. " Hello Harry, Hermione, Ron. " You may find this surprising, but Draco became friends with the Golden Trio last year.

" Hello Draco. How is Edmund? " asked Hermione.

" He is quiet. Most Slytherins do not like him. How is Peter? "

" His is good. He made friends with many people so far. " Ron

spoke.

" Ok, well I have to go. I have to show Edmund around. "

Draco left and Harry and Hermione decided it was time to show Peter around.

" Ok Peter we have to show you around. Time to go. " Harry explained to Peter.

" Alright I am ready, let's go. " Peter said with a smile.


	3. Chapter 2

" So this is the quidditch field. If you are interested into flying, I can teach you. Then if you think you are good, you can try out for the Gryffindor quidditch team. " Harry offered.

" Yeah that sounds good. " but Peter was not really listening. He was looking at Hermione. He knew he just met her, but he finds her fascinating.

" So now we are going to show you were the Gryffindors sleep. " Hermione smiled.

" Oh me and my siblings are not going to be in the same room? " questioned Peter.

" No. Will that be a problem? " frowned Hermione.

" No, it won't be. You guys are Gryffindors right? "

" Yes, we are. Now let's go. "

The three started walking and Peter asked " So do Gryffindors do everything together. "

" Yes, we have the same classes with the people in the same year. We eat together, we sleep together, we basically work together. All we do not do together is study. Unless you wish to that is. " answered Harry.

" Cool, maybe whenever we have to study, me and my sister Susan can study with you and your friends. " Peter suggested.

" Well me and Ron don't really study as much, unless Hermione makes us. But if Hermione does not mind, you and Susan can study together anytime you guys want. " Harry said.

Peter looked to Hermione. " Would you mind? " he questioned.

" No problem, but to warn you, I am tough when it comes to studying. " Hermione faked glared. Harry nodded in agreement.

" No problem. You and Susan would become great friends. " Peter smiled back.

" Alright, maybe we can all hang out with each other. You, me, Harry, Ron and your siblings. " Hermione offered.

" Sure, but my two young siblings may not want to. "

" That's fine, we all can hang out Friday. Ok? "

" Yeah we can hang out in the afternoon in Hogsmeade. " spoke Harry.

" Cool, I will run that by Susan. "

" Alright, but let's finish our tour first. "

 _Peter and his siblings_

" So this is Hogwarts. " Peter said.

" Yeah, it is, the moving stairs kinda freaked me out, but I guess that is normal around here. " Susan murmured

" Yeah, and did you see the moving pictures? They are so cool! I wish they had some of those in Narnia. " Lucy said excitedly.

" Yep, this place is so cool. But the other Slytherins don't seem to like me. Except for that Draco kid, he seems nice enough. "

" Yeah, hey Susan you know Hermione? One of the kids we meet earlier? Well she said we can study with her anytime we have to. And Friday in the afternoon, we are going to to hang out with her and her two friends. "

" The studying I am ok with, but hanging out with them. We don't really know them. "

" Well we can, if we hang out with them. Please? "

" Ok fine! But you owe me ok? "

" Yes ok. "

A little voice behind them asked " Why can't me and Edmund hang out with you guys? "

" Well, you could, but don't you have any friends you rather hang out with? " Peter wanted to say no but he did not want to hurt lucy's feelings.

" I could hang out with my new friend Mary. But what about Edmund? He probably does not have any friends. He said all the Slytherins were mean to him. I don't want him to be alone on Friday afternoon. It would be mean. "

Edmund, sensing Peter wanted to be alone with his new friends and Susan said, " I am fine, I wanted to hang out by myself Friday afternoon anyways. "

" Alright, if that's what you want…. " Lucy started to say.

" It is, now it is late. Let's all go to our Common Rooms and go to bed. " Edmund said.

" Oh, look how is being responsible. " Peter said. He walked by Edmund and whispered " Thank you. "

 _Gyffindor Common Room ( Boys Room )_

" So what do we do? " asked Peter.

" All you do, is eat one sweet, and see what you get. These are bewitched to make yourself mimic any animal. Last time I played I got a lion. " Ron explained.

" Ok, can you get anything? " asked Peter.

" No, if you were eating Bertie Bott's of every flavor bean, you can get anything. These sweets only allow you to have mimic an animal. " Harry informed.

" Ok, shall I go first? "

" Yes, you can go first. " harry handed him a sweet. Quickly Peter put it in his mouth. No sooner, Peter started to mimic a wolf. He started howling and growling, snapping at anyone who came to close.

After a few seconds, the sweets' effects wore off. Ron took a sweet, he had gotten a hyena. " Ron, you sound like a dying cat. " Harry complained.

When Ron was done, he handed Harry a sweet. " You go on, have one. "

Harry knew this is the one he had last time, the one that made his ears steam. " No " Harry said grabbing another one. " I will have _**this**_ one. "

Harry bit into the sweet, he then started squealing like a mouse. " Oh, wish you had the hyena one don't you. " Laughed Ron.

Peter thought that was mean, and tried to tell Harry, Ron was just joking. But before Peter could get a word out, Harry was back to normal and was laughing.

" But at least I was not laughing for no reason. " Harry smiled.

The game kept going, and Peter felt like he belong in this group.


	4. Chapter 3

_Friday_

Peter week has been going great. Now today is Friday, and he gets to hang out with Hermione...and her friends. He may not know her, but he does want to get to know her. Maybe she will like him one day. He hopes she does.

Peter walked to class, Potions. Harry said to watch out for Professor Snape, he said he could be a little harsh. When he walked in, Snape sneered " The new kid is here. You were almost late. Make sure that does not happen again. "

' Wow' Peter thought ' Professor Snape can be harsh. '

" Where do you want me to sit sir? " asked Peter.

Professor Snape looked like he wanted to yell and scream. He held his cool though, and said as calmly as he could " You can sit next to Ms. Granger, she has no partner. "

Peter smiled to himself, he was glad and excited but he did not want to show it. He walks over to Hermione table and sat down. " Hi " Peter whispered.

" Hello " Hermione whispered back.

Snape's class was just writing down notes, and answering different questions. After class Peter went to his next class. He had just one more class till he hangs out with Harry and his friends at Hogsmeade.

 _The Afternoon_

Peter and Susan walked down to the entrance of Hogsmeade. There they met up with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. " Are you guys ready to go? " questioned Ron.

Everyone nodded their heads, and they all walked into Hogsmeade. " We can go into the Three Broomsticks and get some butterbeer if you want. " suggested Harry.

" What is butterbeer? " asked Peter and Susan.

" It is a drink wizards enjoy. You will love it, I swear. " Hermione vowed.

" Ok, but if it's not good, you owe me one. " joked Peter.

" Ok, but you _**will**_ like it. I promise. "

" Alright guys, stop flirting. " laughed Ron.

Peter blushed but Hermione smiled " We are not flirting. If you would stop staring at the girl four feet ahead of us, you would notice us _**not**_ flirting. "

Everyone laughed at that, and Ron turned as red as his hair. The person he had been staring at was Daphne Greengrass, who he had a crush out since third year. " Why don't you ask her to hang out today? " Susan asked, who thought that would be a very smart thing to do.

Ron blushed again " I guess I could. " and then he walked over to her.

Harry and Hermione looked at Susan. " We have been trying to get him to talk to Daphne for a while, how can you get him to do it. "

" Susan has a way to get people to do what she wants. Even if she does not mean to. "

" Well that does not stop you, Lucy and Edmund from not listening to me. "

The group looked over to Ron. He looked back at them and gave them a thumbs up. He then linked arms with Daphne and walked away with her.

" I guess it is just the four of us now. " Hermione stated.

" Well let's go before someone else leaves our group. " grinned Harry.

The group then started heading for the Three Broomsticks.

 _The Three Broomsticks._

The group grabbed their butterbeers and found a table. Susan sat next to Harry and Peter sat next to Hermione. " So what do you guys do for fun? " inquired Peter.

" Well I play Quidditch. We told you about it during your tour. Did you think about playing? "

" Yeah, I might just do it. Do you mind teaching me fly? "

" Yeah, sure. It may be tricky though. "

While the boys were talking Susan asked Hermione " So what do you like to do? "

" I love to read. "

" Me to what is your favorite book? " asked Susan

" Well my favorite book is _Hogwarts A History_ but it's very likely you don't know it. My second favorite book is _Pride and Prejudice_. "

" That is a good book. I like _Sense and Sensibility_. "

" I read that book, not my favorite. "

" Some people don't like it, but I do. So what was the book you were talking about? "

" _Hogwarts A History_. If you want to read it, I have a copy of my own. "

' Sure I will borrow it, hey do you mind, I have to go. I want to check on my siblings. "

" Yeah that is fine. "

Susan got up and said goodbye to Harry and Peter and left. When she left Harry spoke up. " I am going to. Going out for a fly. You guys can hang out together if you want. "

Peter knew this was a good way to hang out with Hermione, but he did not know. He was not scared, no. Gryffindors, as he heard were brave.

" Do you mind if I go with you Harry. I want to practice flying. If you don't mind. "

" No I don't. Hermione would you be ok alone? "

" Yeah, I was going to study anyways. "

The three then all said goodbye and left.


	5. Chapter 4

_The next day_

Peter woke up with the sun in his eyes. He rubbed his eyes and gotten up to stretch. Peter then looked around to see if anyone was awake. no one was so he decide to read a book Hermione wanted him and his siblings to read. _Hogwarts a History_. He really did not want to read it, but Hermione begged him to. And who could say no to someone very pretty like her?

Peter wanted to tell Hermione how he felt, but he does not know how. What would she think? What would she say? What would she do? Will him telling her ruin their growing friendship? Does she feel the same? Does she just want to be friends? Does she like someone else? If they ever dated how would they work? Would she come to Narnia, to his world? Or would I stay in her world?

So many questions were going through Peter head that he did not notice that everyone was was awake and getting dressed. These questions scared Peter, but he had to be brave. He was going to ask Hermione if she will hang out with him today. What could go wrong?

Peter got dressed like the rest of them and then walked towards the Great Hall. Today is the day I will be brave, Peter thought. When he got to the Gryffindor Table Peter started to say. " Hermione I wanted to kn-" He was cut off when Harry came running towards them with Ron. " Peter grabbed your siblings. We have to go to a Death Eater attack Voldemort might be there and Dumbledore wants us to catch him if he is ther. " Harry said very fast.

Hermione turned to Peter " We will finish this later. " She then turned back to Harry. " Who is going? "

" You, me, Ron, Peter and his siblings. " answered Harry.

" Alright let's go. "

Death Eater attack

The Death Eater attack was at a local wizard town. When the group got there, most people were and the Death Eater were raiding homes. Everyone looked around and saw not Voldemort. " What do we do now Harry? " questioned Hermione.

" We capture the Death Eaters. Then we bring them back to Hogwarts. Dumbledore wants to question anyone working with Voldemort. "

The group walked up to the Death Eaters and started to stun them, Peter and Susan hit them with their Narnian weapons, shocked about the surprise, the Death Eaters tried to hit them. They were to slow, most Death Eaters got him, and the rest standing could not hit the group. Who seemed like the leader, call out a retreat.

The Death Eaters started leaving but one stayed behind, he called out " Avada Kedavra! " he was aiming for Harry.

Before the green blast hit Harry, Ron jumped in the way, and got hit. Before the Death Eater got away, Susan struck him with an arrow in the heart. She knew killing was not part of the plan, but it was the only way she could come up with.

The rest of the group turned their attention to Ron. Harry and Hermione were crying over him. He was their best friend. Peter turned to Lucy " Did you bring the Cordial ? " He asked.

Lucy nodded, then she ran towards Ron. She showed the bottle. " This may work. "

" What is it? " asked Hermione.

But Lucy just put her finger to her lips, and made Harry and Hermione back up. Then she knelt down by Ron, then she opened her Cordial and put one drop into his mouth. Then she sat in silence, like the Cordial did for Edmund, it brought Ron back to life. He came up coughing, but aline.

" What was that? " asked Harry.

" It's a gift I got. A single drop would cure almost any illness or wound, even bringing people back from the brink of death. " Lucy stated.

Harry grinned " It can bring back my parents! "

" No Harry I- " Lucy started to say.

" No, it can, it has to! "

" How long has they been dead? " Peter asked.

" About fifteen years. Why? "

" Then it can't work. It can only work if someone was dead for a short period of time. Four hours at most. I am so sorry. " Lucy said.

Harry broke down crying. " It has to work! It _**has**_ to! It will try it please. "

Harry cried saying the same words over and over. Hermione walked up to Harry and held him close. " Shhh. You know it won't work. It's ok, shh. "

Harry kept crying and looked at Hermione. " You are one of the only ones, who cares. You and Ron. That's all. " The he kissed her, and Hermione kissed him back.

And that is when Peter's world came crashing down.


	6. Chapter 5

_**I know, I am a horrible person. I take to long to update my stories! I need to work on that, it's just I have been really busy. But I am going to try harder to update quicker! Anyways here is Chapter 6, enjoy!**_

Peter didn't feel like doing anything. He barely ate or slept. He kept up on his homework but he didn't really focus. He wanted to ask Hermione out, and he wanted a chance with her. But that chance is over, she was with Harry. He didn't hate Harry for that, he just followed his heart. Peter just wished that he was Harry. He just wished Hermione was _his_ girlfriend not _Harry's_ girlfriend. And he wanted to hold her hand and take her out, he didn't want _Harry_ to do that. And he didn't want to see _Harry_ kiss her, _he_ wanted to do that. Maybe he did Harry, just a little. Or that was just the jealousy talking.

Peter snapped out if his thoughts when he heard the Common Room open. He looked out and saw Hermione's arm linked with Harry's arm. Her head was on his shoulder and was laughing at something he said. Before Peter got anymore anger he stormed out of the Common Room to the library to clear his head. The couple looked at him confused and Harry was about to ask something but Peter was already gone.

 _Hermione's P.O.V_

I didn't know why Peter stormed out, but i was going to ask later and find out. I didn't like it when my friends were upset. Harry and me sat on the couch, I been thinking about our relationship a lot lately. I feel as though Harry only got with me, because of the thing he going though. If the thing with the Death Eaters and the potion thing Lucy had, didn't happen, I doubt me and him would be together. I have been wanting to tell Harry how I feel, I don't think we are right for each other. But I didn't know how, and I don't want this to ruin our friendship. But I have to tell him..

 _Harry's P.O.V_

Why did Peter storm out? I don't know, maybe he is just stressed out. Me and Hermione sat down, her sitting on my lap. I been thinking a lot lately. I don't think me and Hermione are good for each other. I mean I really like her, but as a friend. But she seems to want to be together she is happy. But I have to tell her, but how? I don't know. I don't want this to ruin anything. But I have to tell her..

 _Normal P.O.V_

"Harry I have to tell you something.." Hermione started to say getting up from his lap.

"I have to tell you something as well.." Harry said

 _In the Library_

" _Hermione and Harry are together. They want each other, they are happy together. I want Hermione to be my girlfriend but she only sees me as a friend. She wants Harry. I should just look for someone else, someone who will help me get over her, someone who will love me… Someone who is not her…"_ Peter thought this just sitting alone in the Library.

 _The Common Room_

"So we are no longer together. Just friends. I am happy this didn't ruin anything." Harry smiled.

Hermione hugged him "Of course. Harry you are my best friend"

Harry hugged her back "Good. Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything."

"Do you like Peter? I seen how you looked at him."

Hermione blushed. She did like him, he was really nice and brave. He is caring towards his siblings and he will help people in trouble. She likes him..but never said anything. "Yeah..I just never said. I don't know how to tell him. I don't even think he likes me.."

Harry laughed "Of course he likes you. Anyone who is smart likes you. Just tell him."

Hermione smiled "Alright I will" She hugged Harry again "Thanks for being a good friend."

Harry hugged her tight "Anytime"

 _ **So that's the end of Harry and Hermione's relationship. If you seen the pairings, you knew the relationship would of ended anyways. I am sorry Harmony shippers this is a Hermione/Peter, Harry/Susan fanfic! Anyways so it seems Peter gave up, Hermione better be quick in telling Peter that she likes him! I hope you enjoyed this shipping! Plus review!**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Sorry for the delay just been busy getting stuff for school and I have other things that been going on. So sorry for that but I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

Hermione was in a rush. She couldn't sleep very well last night and woke up late. She missed breakfast in the Great Hall and she was going to be late for class. She didn't look where she was going and all of a sudden..BAM! She knocked into a wall? No she landed on something soft? She looked down and realized she crash landed on Peter. And she was still on top of him. She quickly got up and turn away so he couldn't see her reddened face.

She turned and looked at him "I am sorry Peter. I am running late for class...and I NEED TO GO NOW! Sorry..I will talk to you later ok? I need to tell you something important! Now bye! See you later!"

Peter who was still in shock just stuttered "Umm..o-ok that's..that's a-alright." Then he just turned and walked to his class.

 _ **Later in the Gryffindor Common Room**_

Peter was still next to the fireplace, after finishing his essays, reading a book. He didn't normally read but he was bored. He was interrupted with the Common Room portrait opened (he still doesn't understand how magic can make them move. Plus they are kind of creepy..some of them) Hermione stepped through and saw him "Peter..like I said before. We need to talk."

Hermione sat on the couch with him. To be honest Peter was confused. What would she want to talk to him about?

"You know Harry and I broke up, since it wasn't working out."

Peter looked at her, more confused "How is this to do with me though?"

"Because part of it not working out is my feelings..for you"

A ton of emotions and thoughts hit Peter. He was happy of course, but confused. Shocked and other emotions he couldn't explain. He wondered how long she felt anything. How Harry feels about all this. How if they ever got together, how would it work? Would it ruin anything? And didn't he give up this love a couple days ago?

Peter realized that he has been silent for at least a couple of minutes and Hermione was getting worried. "You..you like me?"

Hermione nodded her head "Yes. I am sorry if this ruins anything. You probably don't even-" her words were cut off with Peter's lips. He didn't even think. He kissed her and was elated when she kissed him back.

When Peter broke the kiss they were both breathless. She asked softly "So you like me?"

"No" Peter said "I don't like you. I love you. I may not know you that well. But you're the greatest girl I ever known. I want to be with you. Be able to call you my girlfriend. Be able to hold you, hug you, kiss you whenever I feel like it. I want you to call me boyfriend and come to me whenever you upset. I want to call you mine. I love you. And of this doesn't work out, I don't want this to change our friendship. And if something stands against us. I want you to be with me p, strong. I felt this for a while and I wanted to tell you so much. Now it was time, as soon as you said you had feelings for me. I knew I was one of the luckiest guys. Because a girl as amazing as you, likes me."

All Hermione could do was smile and say "I would love to be with you and get to know you more. And just be yours."

So the two just stayed up and talk, just them listening to each others voices. All night long.

 _ **I know! It's a very short chapter but the next one will be longer. I just wanted to get that out there. I hope you like this chapter. And I know what Peter said was long, and yes this chapter has more of a romantic feel in it. But that's how I wanted it. And I really hope you like it.**_

 _ **Please review!**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**So this is my second chapter in a day. I never done this, ever. And there may be more chapters. I really don't know! I hope you like this chapter! And I promised this chapter would be longer. I don't know how long but anyways I hope you enjoy!**_

The news of Hermione and Peter's relationship spread fast. And to some people's surprises the person who was the most happy was Harry. Even though everyone sees Hermione and Harry are still best friends and there was no feelings hurt. Some girls were jealous of Hermione was dating Peter, who most people wanted (even if some..Slytherins..didn't admit it) and they tried pranking her. Some work and some didn't.

This problem was fixed by Peter who said 'if anyone tries to prank my girlfriend again, I will find you and make sure you're the one who is embarrassed and pranked.'

This made people scared but also happy for the two, who cared for each other. Even if they only started dating. Harry warned Peter though, if he ever hurt Hermione, he would have to kill him. And Peter, who didn't think Harry meant it, was scared.

Hermione helped Peter with his homework. But just because they were dating, didn't mean she did it for him. She just helped him like she helped Harry and Ron.

Today Peter was taking Hermione to Hogsmeade on a date. It was also a double date because Harry took courage and asked Susan to a date, which she said yes. Ron would of joined but he wanted to spend some alone time with his girlfriend Daphne. Peter was excited for this date and was also nervous.

 _ **Lucy and Edmund**_

Lucy and Edmund was sitting in the Library just hanging out. Some people would find it weird that a Slytherin and Hufflepuff hanging out. But they were siblings and they didn't care. They haven't seen much if their other siblings lately but they all for made plans to meet up in a couple of days. They really needed to do that.

They had special permission from the Headmaster to spend a day in London. It will be a Sunday so there will be no classes.

"Hey Edmund, how do you think Peter and Susan are doing?"

"Well knowing Peter he is probably doing well at the broom stuff, because he was always a sport person. And Susan is probably studying a lot and into books."

Lucy nodded her head, agreeing.

 _ **Hogsmeade**_

Peter, Hermione; Harry and Susan all decided on The Three Broomsticks. They found a table, Hermione and Peter sitting on one side, Harry and Susan on the other side. They all ordered and began talking.

"So are you two in love?" Peter joked at Harry and Susan.

Susan blushed and said "Shut up Peter! This is just one date!"

Hermione laughed "One date of many."

Harry rolled his eyes "Not you two 'Mione"

Peter then asked "How did the nickname 'Mione start?"

"Well" Harry began "I think because me and Ron didn't want to say Hermione all the time so we just shortened it."

Hermione smiled "It's nice, but they also use it to tease me. Which is annoying sometimes."

Harry stuck his tongue out at her "We never _teased_ you 'Mione"

Hermione gave him a look "Harry James Potter! You know what you and Ron did, and still do" Harry just laughed.

"So you three are really close?" Questioned Susan.

Hermione and Harry nodded and said yes. Peter gave a kiss to Hermione's forehead "Well I am glad to know three closest friends I ever met."

Susan nodded "Me to"

The four of them ate then left to do other stuff for their date. When they went back to the Common Room, Hermione gave Peter a kiss. "I had fun tonight."

Peter kissed her back "I did to."

 _ **And there is that chapter. I am going to take a break. My fingers are starting to hurt. Well I hope you like that chapter! And yeah, the next one will just be Peter, Susan, Lucy, and Edmund in London. And one of my chapters will just be Susan and Harry, after getting to know each other and sharing their feelings. But that won't be till a while because I want their relationship to grow and develop. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this. I hope it's long enough!**_

 _ **Please Review!**_


	9. AN

I don't really like doing these but I am. I know you guys want an update and I will try, but its been crazy for me lately. This story is not abandoned I promise just slow. I am sorry for the wait, I will try to update soon. So sorry for this, its probably not the update u wanted.

Anyways I will try, I promise!


	10. Chapter 8

_**So after my author note I decided to write another chapter. Again I am sorry I haven't updated sooner, everything right now is crazy. So this is a chapter about Susan, Peter, Lucy and Edmund. I decided to write about them hanging out since lately I been focusing on the two older siblings. Mostly Peter. So here you go, here is the next chapter. Oh and i wanted to give a shout out to Christinabeal10. She asked me to update, that kinda motivated me to update. It makes me happy knowing that people want me to update! Anyways here you go…**_

"It's great hanging out again. We haven't in awhile." smiled Lucy.

Peter hugged her. "Yes, I missed hanging out with my little siblings."

Edward punched Peter in the arm lightly "We aren't little Peter."

Susan pulled Lucy and Edward in a hug "Yes you guys are and we love you for it."

"So, where do you guys want to go?" asked Peter.

"Well there is a small place to eat I saw earlier." Suggested Susan.

They all agreed and went to that place to eat. They ordered what they wanted and after they were done eating they went to the park nearby to talk.

While they were walking Lucy asked "Peter, what happens when we go back? What happens with Hermione? What would you guys do?"

It was an innocent and good question. Lucy did mean harm when she asked the question, but his heart hurt at the thought of the question. He needed to talk to Hermione but he didn't want to think about it. He couldn't stop though.

Peter then realized that he been standing there for a good five minutes and that his siblings were waiting for an answer. He smiled weakly "I don't know yet. But we will figure it out."

Susan put her hand on his shoulder "You ok Peter?"

Peter's voice crack, he didn't know why. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be. We should be getting back. It's getting late." Peter then turned and walked away.

 _ **Hogwarts**_

When Peter and his siblings got back to Hogwarts he didn't talk to anyone and just decided to walk around outside. He needed to be alone, he didn't want to talk to anyone, not even Hermione. Peter found a place to sit and put his face in his hands.

He was just sitting there when he heard someone walking towards him. The person came closer and he saw Draco Malfoy. Peter never really talked to him, but he knew Draco was friends with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Hey mate were you here the whole time? Everyone is looking for you." Draco said

"Don't worry about it, I was about to leave anyways."

"Why are you here anyways?"

"Its nothing. Don't worry about it."

Draco didn't look like he believed Peter.

"Look, Peter. I know we don't talk that much, and we aren't that great of friends. But I can tell when you're upset. I won't force you, but you can talk to me if you want."

Peter looked up at Draco "It's Hermione"

"Did she break up with you?"

Peter shook his head "No. It's just...what happens when me and my siblings have to back? What happens to me and Hermione?"

Draco put his hand on Peter's shoulder "Look, all you need to do is talk to Hermione. Plus Hermione is a smart girl. She wouldn't give up on anything, especially you."

Peter nodded. "Yes your right. Hermione and I should talk."

Peter and Draco then walked back to the castle together.

…

Peter looked at Hermione and took her hands into his "Hermione we need to talk."

 _ **Sorry for the cliffhanger. I just decided to to stop there. I hope you liked this chapter. Anyways please review!**_


	11. Chapter 9

_**Yes I know I haven't been updating, I have just been a little busy. Yes I also know, most if you guys are mad about my cliffhanger. I know I keep saying this, but I will try to update faster. I just am busy and I keep forgetting. If anyone would like to message me directly, please to do not pester, I might write faster! Anyways hope you enjoy!**_

Hermione was just relaxing, reading a book and sitting by a fire. She almost fell asleep, but then heard someone walking into the Common Room. She quickly looked up and saw Peter, who she smiled warmly at. Her smile slowly vanished though, as she saw his worried face.

"Hermione, we need to talk." spoke Peter quietly

Hermione felt her heart sink. He was going to break up with her. She felt a tear slide down her face.

Peter quickly saw this and rushed to whip it away. "I am not going to break up with you, if that's what you're worried about. You're a wonderful, amazing, brilliant, talented, and so much more. I would be stupid to let you go."

Hermione let a small smile come across her face. Then it turned to worry "But what is it about?"

"I wanted to talk about what happens after this? What happens when I have to leave? Will I go with my siblings? Will you come with me? Will I stay? Will I never see you again? What will happen?"

Hermione could see that this has been bothering him for quite a long time. She took his hand and had him sit down.

"I can not tell you what our future will be like. All I know is right now, I want to be with you, that's all I want. Don't worry about later, we are together now." Hermione was still unsure, but she didn't want Peter to worry.

Peter smiled and took both of her hands. "I know it's soon, but I love you Hermione Granger, and I am glad you're part of my life."

Then Peter kissed her like it was his last day on earth. Hermione kissed back with as much of the same passion.

"I want you to be mine. Fully. And I want to yours, the same way." Peter spoke in a loving voice.

Hermione smiled and took his hand. "I want that to."

 _ **At the library**_

Susan went to the library after her day with her siblings. She wanted peace and quiet, and this was a perfect place. But she wasn't expecting arms to wrap around her shoulders, and a kiss on her cheek.

Susan turned around and saw Harry. She smiled and gave him, her own kiss on the cheek.

"I thought I might find you here. You and Hermione are basically the same person." Harry laughed.

Susan playfully smacked him in the arm. "That means you want to be with her a well. I don't know how my brother would feel about that" she joked.

"No. I want you, plus Hermione and I had our chance. She is more like my sister. And that's perfectly fine. If I didn't see that, I wouldn't have the chance with you. And I love every single moment I had with you. And every moment I will hopefully have with you."

Susan felt her cheeks turn red, and her heart speed up. "You Harry Potter, are one of the most sweetest guys I know."

"Good. Because I been wanting to ask you something. You, Susan are the most wonderful girl I have ever met. And I want to be with you. So if it pleases you, will you be my girlfriend?"

Susan smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She gave him a short, but wonderful kiss and whispered "Yes"

Harry smiled, and then tickled her. "I didn't quite hear you? What was your answer?"

Susan laughed out a yes, but Harry kept tickling her. "I didn't catch that."

This went on for a few moments, till Harry gave Susan some mercy. He gave a her a long sweet kiss, which she returned, and smiled at her. "You are mine and I am yours. Let's tell everyone the great news."

 _ **The next day**_

The next day, at the Great Hall, was very eventful. Harry and Susan announced that they were together. Some people shouting congrats, and others shouting that it took them long enough. In other news, a new Austrian exchange student, who's name is Adeline, came, and Draco was already infatuated with her. Same could go for her.

Adeline was placed in Gryffindor, Hermione helping her out, and Draco always had an excuse to walk over there. But also concerning Hermione, Ginny kept asking her about what happened between Peter and Hermione.

Hermione would blush and tell Ginny that it wasn't any of her concern. This would make Ginny grin and precede her to ask how good Peter was. That would make Hermione blush even more. This would then cause Lavender and every girl in their year to ask a million of questions.

Peter had saved her, by taking her away, but after taking some food. This of course caused some more questions and whispers.

The only bad news about all these news, is that three families were tortured and killed in the past week, by Death Eaters and Voldemort. One of the families were really close to the Weasleys, who grieved for many weeks. Dumbledore knew, as did everyone else, that Voldemort had to be stopped.

And soon.

 _ **I know it isn't long, but I felt that you guys needed an update. And you can decide what Hermione and Peter do, and I hope you guys liked the Susan/Harry scene. It was about time they got together! Anyways hope you enjoy! I will try to update soon!**_

 _ **Please Review!**_


	12. Chapter 10

_**You guys must hate me! I am so sorry! Well**_ _**here is another update! Again I know it took a while, but I been busy! Again I am sorry everyone. Thank you everyone who reviewed. I love reading the nice things you say! I hope you guys like this chapter!**_

Harry was talking to Draco, but he seemed distracted by Adeline. Harry grinned. He lightly hit Draco on the shoulder. "I know you like her."

Draco scoffed "Yeah right. I don't _like_ her."

Harry rolled her eyes "She is looking at you."

Draco turned his head quickly, moving his body fast he almost fell out of his seat. He was a deep red. "I got to go and finish up my homework."

Harry laughed "Hermione and you worked on it earlier." Draco didn't pay attention and ran away.

 **Outside**

It was a Sunday afternoon, and Harry and Hermione were with Susan and Peter. They were all hanging out laying on the grass with nothing really to do. Harry then grinned. "Draco has a crush but won't admit it."

Hermione look up and asked "Who do you think?"

Peter grinned "Oh Adeline, the one who he always stares at."

Harry nodded "Yep. But I think he is to scare to do anything."

Peter laughed "Like you were to scare to tell Susan that you liked her?"

Harry blushed and Susan kissed him on the cheek "Your cute when you blush. But besides that we need to help Draco out."

Hermione looked up again "How?"

Susan smirked "We will make a plan to get them together alone and see how it goes."

The four began to plan out how they would get Draco and Adeline together...

 **Gryffindor Common Room**

Hermione laughed and laid her head on Peter. She loved being around him. He made her so happy. He linked his fingers with her and smiled at her.

Their happy moment ended when Harry rushed in the Common Room. "Hermione! Dumbledore wants you! Something happened to your parents!"

Hermione quickly ran out, with Peter and Harry behind her.

 **Dumbledore's Office.**

When the three entered the room, the Weasley's were waiting for them. They all waited quickly. After a few moment, Dumbledore spoke.

"Death eaters broke into your family's home. They severely wounded your mother, she will live. But with extreme care. You father...he was tortured so badly, he hasn't spoken for several hours. He was badly hurt as well, worse then your mother. He may not make it." There was silence again.

That's when Hermione's world came crashing down…

 _ **It's not that long but I hoped you enjoyed it! What do you think Hermione will do? Please comment! Thanks!**_


	13. Chapter 11

_**Sorry for the long wait. I been really busy! But I hope you guys enjoy! And plz comment! I love reading what you guys have to say!**_

Hermione was in her bed, she has been there for days. But Hermione didn't care. She couldn't think, could hardly breathe. She barely got an hour sleep. She couldn't feel much, she was numb. She could only feel nothing. All around her was death. Her parents were gone, she wasn't going to see them anymore. More are dying, being tortured. Just because they were muggles. Just because they were muggleborns. Just because they were _bloodtraiters._ Just because Voldemort wanted them gone.

Her friends tried getting her out of bed, but she didn't want to move. She didn't want to do anything. She just wanted to see her parents. Hermione then heard a knock, ' _someone trying to get me out of here'_ she thought

It was Peter "Hermione, can we talk. Please."

Hermione sighed, she guess it was time to talk. "Fine, but I want to talk you only, alone."

••••••

It was Saturday, and everyone was out. For the few that were there, left in respect of Hermione. Peter grabbed Hermione hand and sat her down, by the fireplace.

Once they settled down, Peter pulled her on his lap. They didn't speak for a few minutes, but they didn't need to. Finally, Hermione spoke up.

Tears flowed down her face, and she couldn't control them. "I miss them so much. I just want to see them again, to tell me everything is alright."

Peter held her tight, being there for her. "I know how you feel, but you need to take care of yourself. That's what they would want. For you to be happy and healthy. They would want you to be alright. And when your ready, we can find who did this. They will be put where they belong."

Hermione brushed away her tears. "I want to find the people who did this, now. I want them to face justice."

Peter just nodded and hugged Hermione tightly.

 **A few days later…**

After the talk with Peter, Hermione was able to get out of bed. She wanted to go straight to the Order, and be a part of finding out who killed her parents. Her friends were able to convince her, to take it easy for a few days, to stay calm. But after a few days, she was determined to find her parents' killer. No matter what it takes.

Peter held her hand while they sat in an Order meeting. Harry and Ron with her, along with Peter's siblings. Draco was there as well, he became a member of the Order a couple of months after becoming friends with the Golden Trio. Only the other members of the Order knew. He was a spy, like Snape. Since he wasn't a death eater, he could only tell the Order what he hears from his father.

Draco found out from his father, that a deatheater named Gibbon, along with Alecto and Amycus Carrow, killed Hermione parents, under Voldemort's orders.

The plan was to trick the three death eaters to meet up in an old muggle town, where members of the Order will be waiting. They were going to have Snape, send a message to each three, saying that it was under Voldemort's orders. He would also state that they couldn't tell any other death eater.

Hermione wanted to be there when they caught the three. She wouldn't take no for an answer.

 **The Great Hall**

They had to wait a few days before they had to put their plan to action. In the meantime, they were going to get Draco and Adeline together. Edmund was going to get Draco into the Library asking him for "help". Lucy was then going to ask Adeline to help her study. Adeline automatically became fond of Lucy as soon as she met her.

When the two were in the Library. Edmund and Lucy will leave them alone. The plan was full-proof, so Hermione and Peter will soon ask them to a triple "hang-out" with them, Harry and Susan. Ron would of have loved to join with Daphne, but she was have trouble with her parents. They didn't want her with a Weasly. So he was trying to help.

 **The Library**

Lucy and Edmund were successful of getting the two alone, even if it confused Draco and Adeline both. Before they could leave though, Hermione and Peter came in, along with Harry and Susan.

They both looked up, and Draco suddenly knew what this was about. He was about to say something when Peter asked "We were all wondering, of you two would want to hang out with us four." his smile was bright.

Adeline turned to Draco and smirked. She really liked Draco, but couldn't really find a way to tell him.

Draco look a everyone and nodded. "I would love to, if that ok with Adeline."

Adeline's smile was huge "That would be perfect."

 _ **It might not be that good, but I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry that its short, but I wanted you guys to have something. Sorry again that it took so long!**_


	14. Chapter 12

_**So I kind of forced myself to write this, I was bored, and I really didn't want to write, but I decided to. Plus I know how much you guys want more, and I apologize that I don't write that often.**_

Draco sat across from Adeline. The other four, Hermione and Peter, along with Harry and Susan, left saying that "they had something to do". Draco nearly rolled his eyes at this thought. He knew that all of his friends were trying to set him up with Adeline. But he didn't mind so much. He really liked her, but didn't really know how to express it. His family wasn't one to show their emotions, so he never learned how.

Adeline looked over to him and smiled, then she did something that he didn't expect. She kissed him.

 **Hufflepuff Common Rooms**

Lucy loved it at Hogwarts, it was one of the best things in the world. But Narnia will always be closest to her heart. She missed Narnia sometimes, along with Aslan and all of her friends. She also missed spending time with her siblings. She missed the long talks and the adventures she had.

She knew that they were doing what they were suppose to. Aid in the fight again Voldemort, but she just wish that they would hang out more. She also knows that Peter really loves Hermione, same with Susan and her feelings about Harry. Lucy knows they would want to stay here, in this world. So if they wanted to stay, she would to. She just couldn't leave her siblings. Edmund would stay as well, Lucy would make sure of it.

Lucy then got up, and when she was about to go to bed a letter came to her.

 _We are going to catch some Death eaters. We need you and Edmund. Meet us in the Great Hall tomorrow at seven._

 _~Peter_

 **Slytherin Common Rooms**

Edmund didn't have the best time here. Most Slytherins hated him, Draco and a couple of his friends were the only Slytherins who didn't seem to hate him. He also barely got to see his siblings and he wasn't doing much. Sure, magic was great and all, but he just didn't fit in. There was nothing he really enjoyed.

He knew Peter and Susan would want to stay here, they have someone they loved. Lucy would stay if they did and would want him to stay as well. But Edmund didn't think he really wanted to stay. He sighed and started heading for bed. Then he saw a letter.

 _We are going to catch some Death eaters. We need you and Edmund. Meet us in the Great Hall tomorrow at seven._

 _~Peter_

 **Great Hall 7:00 (Time skip)**

" _Tonight was the night"_ thought Hermione. She was getting back on the three death eaters who killed her parents. Dumbledore didn't want them killed, just capture. But if things turn for the worse, then they had permission to kill the death eaters.

Peter held her hand tightly. Susan and Harry were on her right while Edmund and Lucy were next to Peter. Half the Order were with them while the others were on backup. Draco stayed behind, just in case he was recognized. If the death eaters spotted him, and were able to get back to Voldemort, it was turn against Draco.

Everyone apparated to the spot where the death eaters were at. Hermione was ready.

 _ **Sorry that its short but I hope you enjoyed it!**_


	15. Chapter 13

_**I am so very sorry! It has been forever, but I just been so busy! Again I am very sorry, hope you enjoy**_

 _ **Chapter 13**_

Gibbon was frustrated, himself along with Alecto and Amycus Carrow have been waiting for Snape, who claimed it was under _Voldemort's orders._ Didn't think they would wait nearly an hour for Snape to tell them the rest of the plan.

"Let's just go, clearly Snape lied to us about this mission" Gibbon growled.

"But what if he isn't lying? The Dark Lord will be very upset if we didn't do as we were asked. We will be lucky if he doesn't kill us. So let's just stay, just in case." Alecto reasoned while Amycus nodded in agreement

"Fine" hissed Gibbon. "We will stay, but I won't stay here all night."

Soon, they all three heard a noise and out came Snape. "Sorry, the Dark Lord was discussing the mission, sadly it has been canceled, under some _interesting_ _circumstances."_ Snape said with this weird smirk.

"What do you mean, interesting circumstances?" Asked Amycus who was just as suspicious as the other two.

Snape just smirked again "Even if you get back to the Dark Lord, he trusts me almost completely, just a warning" than Snape quickly disappeared into the darkness.

For a split second, the three of them sat confused, and then out came the Order. Trailing in front was Hermione and Peter, she insisted to be first in the action. Also in the front was Peter's siblings, as well as, Harry, Ron and the elder people of the Order. Including Dumbledore and Moody.

All the order pointed their wands and casted _Stupefy_ but quicklyGibbon was able to invade the spell and was about to get away. Fortunately Susan had caught this move and shot an arrow in his back. This didn't kill but it hurt him a whole crap ton.

The Order took the three of them to 12 Grimmauld Place. But what no one knew is that someone was lurking in the shadows…

 **12 Grimmauld Place**

The three Death Eaters been there for day, scowls on their face and wands broken. There hands were tied and mouths gag, so they couldn't do wandless or nonverbal spells. They were put in separate rooms and were isolated from everyone.

Students and Professors went back to Hogwarts and the only memebers the Order still there were, Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Moody.

Now Moody was getting frustrated, he wanted to integrate the prisoners now. He expressed his anger to the others "Now why in the world do we have to wait so long?" He growled while banging his hand on a table.

"Dumbledore wanted us to wait for the weekend. Hermione insisted to be apart of the integration but won't miss any classes." Sirius explainedexplained, trying to calm down Moody.

"That's Hermione for you." Remus said and gave a short laugh while the other nodded in agreement.

Moody growled again "We are wasting time." He pointed to the three separate rooms where the three Death Eaters were held "We should be questioning them right now! It just gives them more time to think!"

Tonks gave a stern look (which really didn't do much) but then after she gave a little smirk "Well if we can't question them, let's have so fun. I know a few good spells."

They all looked at one another and all gave the same smile, even Moody. Well it was more of a frustrated smile.

 **Gryffindor Common Room**

"Uggh I can't take it! Those monsters are waiting all pretty while I am trying to figure out what to do with them! And I barely am finishing the homework we got today!" Hermione almost screamed out.

Peter tried holding back a laugh., but couldn't. When he did, Hermione shot him one of her best death glares. This made him laugh louder and Hermione gave a little pout.

Peter calmed himself down and pulled her into his arms. He gave her and kiss on the forehead and sighed.

"Baby I am sorry" he gave her a kiss on her cheek this time and gave some puppy dog eyes "You can forgive me right?"

Hermione gave a little smile but turned her head "I don't know, maybe."

Peter sighed again and held her hand. Then he pulled her on his lap "Look I know your stressed, but that homework isn't due to the end of the week. And I can help with your little plan."

She stayed silent but with another small smile. Peter than pick her up and laid her on the couch. "Is that the best smile you can give?" He gave her a lopsided grin. And stuck his tonge out a little.

Hermione giggled a little "Your such a child Peter."

"Yeah babe, but I am your child. Your stuck with me." He gave her a kiss on the nose.

"I am not sure about that." She giggled just a little more and with a fake glare from him, she stopped. Or tried to.

"Is that how you wanna play?" He then started tickling her till she had a fit of laughs. Then they both stopped for a breathe, he went down and gave her a sweet kiss.

"I love you Hermione." He whispered.

Hermione laughed "What was that?"

Peter kissed her all over her face "I said I love you."

Hermione laughed again, sweeter. She quickly jumped up and ran up the stairs, "Couldn't hear you, _baby._ Wanna come and tell me again?"

Peter grinned and followed Hermione "Oh your so going to get it."

 _ **Again I am so very sorry! Anyways who do you think is the mysterious person who was watching the Order? And don't you just love the Hermione and Peter scene? I will try to update sooner!**_


End file.
